<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Airforce Pilot, A Pararescuer, And A Nuclear Deterrent Share A Bed by camichats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513382">An Airforce Pilot, A Pararescuer, And A Nuclear Deterrent Share A Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats'>camichats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Getting Together, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony had been invited into threesomes before. Hell, he had proposed threesomes before, that wasn't the issue here. Being invited into one by two people that he thought were just friends, not only to him but to each other? Well that came out of left field for him. But here were Rhodey and Sam looking at him all sincerely as they asked him into their bed.</p><p>Of course he said yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark/Sam Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Tony Stark Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Airforce Pilot, A Pararescuer, And A Nuclear Deterrent Share A Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fill for Tony Stark Bingo K3-Kink: Anal Sex</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony had been invited into threesomes before. Hell, he had proposed threesomes before, that wasn't the issue here. Being invited into one by two people that he thought were just friends, not only to him but to each other? Well that came out of left field for him. But here were Rhodey and Sam looking at him all sincerely as they asked him into their bed-- that they apparently share, and where the hell was he for that? Nobody told him anything.</p><p>"Uh. Sure?" he said, feeling more than a little thrown.</p><p>"You sure about that?" Sam asked because he didn't sound convinced and he wasn't about to let Tony jump into this if he wasn't one hundred percent certain.</p><p>"I mean," Tony trailed off and motioned helplessly at the pair. "I didn't see this coming? When did you even get together?"</p><p>Rhodey shrugged. "Somewhere between him showing up and the first time I saw him doing squats."</p><p>"And he told me that you had a better ass," Sam said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>"He does," Rhodey insisted.</p><p>"Of course he does but that was a shit come-on."</p><p>"Let me get this straight," Tony interrupted, pointing at them. "You want to sleep with me because you like my ass?"</p><p>"Well there are other reasons," Sam said, "but that seemed like the most on topic one."</p><p>"Do you want a list, Tones? Cause I have a list."</p><p>"You're both ridiculous."</p><p>"That's not a no," Rhodey pointed out.</p><p>Tony ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck me. No, it's not. But! I want it on the record that if I can't sit through my meetings the next day, it's your fault."</p><p>"That confident that we're going to raw you?"</p><p>Tony gave Sam a flat look. "If you don't, I will be thoroughly disappointed." He spun back to his workshop table. "When are we doing this?"</p><p>"Right now if you want," Rhodey said.</p><p>"<em>Right now </em> right now? I have a project up."</p><p>"One you're not making much progress on."</p><p>"I'm not making progress because you and your boyfriend are propositioning me. Give me- hmm twenty minutes to finish up here."</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Sam said.</p><p>Rhodey didn't say anything at first, staring at the back of Tony's head for a moment before walking over and leaning down to talk in his ear. "If you don't come up on time, I'm gonna come back down here and throw you over my shoulder. Okay Tones?"</p><p>He spoke lowly, his voice a rough timber brushing air against the shell of Tony's ear that made him shiver. He wondered if that was Rhodey's bedroom voice, and figured that he'd get to find out real soon if that theory was correct or not. He swallowed, hoping that his voice wouldn't sound as effected as he felt. "Okay. Twenty minutes from now, on the dot."</p><p>"Good to know," he said, still using that deep voice. He straightened, and walked to the elevator with Sam, calling a goodbye to Jarvis as they left.</p><p>Tony blinked, trying to focus on his project. It was rather unbelievable that the project that had been interesting to him not five minutes ago was now an obstacle to him getting to something more exciting. After ten minutes he gave it up and, on a whim, went up to his room. He had lingerie hidden behind his boxerbriefs, so he pulled his drawer out and rifled through the various delicate materials until he found what he was looking for. "A-<em> ha</em>!" he cried triumphantly, holding the red silk aloft like it was a trophy. He stepped out of his pants and underwear and pulled these on, curving his neck to get a look at his ass-- now showcased in a brilliant red that cut across his cheeks and made him look delightfully flushed.</p><p>"J? How much time do I have before I have to meet them?"</p><p>"Four minutes sir. And if I may, you don't <em> have </em> to meet them, you are choosing to."</p><p>"Nope, you may not." He pulled his pants back on, then wondered if he should change the rest of his outfit. He shook that frankly ridiculous thought out of his head; he wasn't going to show up to an impromptu threesome looking like he was trying. Lingerie might suggest that he was trying, but they had no way of knowing if he'd been wearing that before in the workshop. In fact, he hoped they would think that.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair and went to the kitchen, guzzling down some water then pausing-- because what if he had to go in the middle of sexy times now? He wouldn't survive that embarrassment, and Rhodey wouldn't let him live it down. Sam probably wouldn't either, but he wasn't one to gang up on anyone other than Bucky. He was still thinking about it a few minutes later when Jarvis told him that if he wanted to be on time, he would need to leave now. "Thanks buddy."</p><p>Tony stepped in the elevator, and Jarvis automatically brought him to where Sam and Rhodey were, which was lucky because now that Tony thought about it, he didn't think they agreed on a particular person's room.</p><p>Jarvis opened the doors, and Tony stepped out, suddenly and bizarrely aware of the fact that he was barefoot. It felt like he was under-dressed, but when he saw Rhodey and Sam waiting for him in the living room, they were in the same casual-wear that they'd been in when they propositioned him, sitting on the couch and staring holes in the tv screen.</p><p>Rhodey craned his neck to look at him, and Tony knew him well enough to see the self-satisfaction there.</p><p>Tony swallowed and feigned nonchalance. "What's up buttercup?"</p><p>"I owe James twenty bucks," Sam said.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"He bet me that we would have to go get you," Rhodey answered. He turned to Sam. "Bad form to bet against the guy that's known him longer than anyone else. That would be like betting against Natasha for all things Clint."</p><p>"What can I say? I was hoping to get lucky."</p><p>"Well that's an opening for a sex joke if I've ever heard it," Tony said.</p><p>Rhodey hummed. "Who needs the joke when you can just have sex? C'mere Tones."</p><p>It said something about Tony that he didn't even hesitate before walking towards them. Just to spite Rhodey though, he climbed onto Sam's lap and straddled him. Sam sent an amused glance to Jim but put his hands on Tony's hips all the same. "Hey genius boy."</p><p>"I'm older than you," was all Tony said before leaning down and sealing his mouth over Sam's. He licked at the seam of Sam's lips until he opened up because chaste kisses were for people that didn't agree to threesomes.</p><p>Sam was a good kisser, but then Tony expected nothing less from the guy his honey bear was dating. It wasn't long before Sam was controlling the kiss and Tony was rocking his hips, feeling his cock fill. "That's the hottest shit I've ever seen," Rhodey breathed, suddenly right next to them. He put his hand on the top curve of Tony's ass and slid his hand up under his shirt. "God." He'd touched Tony a thousand times, but it never felt like this. He was never <em> allowed </em> to touch and wish that something would come of it because they were friends and that was it for over twenty years. But now Tony was here and he'd given them full permission.</p><p>Sam pulled back from Tony, licking his lips as he leaned back against the couch cushions. Tony's eyes were blown wide with desire, and it made another shot of want go through Rhodey. He put a hand on the side of Tony's face and turned his head so that it was the easiest thing in the world for Rhodey to kiss him. He bit Tony's full bottom lip like he'd always fantasized about doing, and Tony whimpered, hips jerking against Sam's. This was a literal wet dream come true for him.</p><p>Of course, Sam knew that and was the single most supportive boyfriend in the world, because he looked at Jim and grinned, rolling his hips so that Tony was moaning into Jim's mouth. Rhodey put his hand into Tony's hair, feeling the soft strands slide between his fingers. He couldn't help winding them around his fingertips, and he gave them a gentle tug, feeling out if it was something Tony liked or not. His neck went loose, going where Rhodey prompted-- and that was a fucking rush.</p><p>He felt a brief surge of possessiveness, wanting to pull Tony off of Sam's lap and onto his own, jealous that Sam knew what Tony felt like hard when he didn't. He pulled back and glanced at Sam, and the feeling evaporated. He leaned forward and kissed him to reassure himself though, and Tony tilted to mouth at Rhodey's neck as they kissed. He pulled Rhodey's shirt a little off to the side and started sucking on his skin to leave a mark. He pulled off before it could truly bruise, but Rhodey put a hand on the back of his head to keep him in place. Tony got the message and put his mouth back on, licking at the skin for a minute before biting gently.</p><p>"As fun as this is," Sam said, breathing a little heavier than usual, "this position is a little awkward."</p><p>Tony mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'coward' and climbed off his lap. His hair was sticking up from Rhodey's hand running through it, his eyes were blown wide, his lips were pink, and there was an obvious tent in his jeans. He licked his lips, looking between the two of of them. "So uh- what're we…?" he gestured between the three of them and then back to where their room was located.</p><p>Rhodey noticed that he was nervous, but it probably wasn't anything that Tony himself noticed. </p><p>"Where's your rush Sam?" he asked. "We've got all night."</p><p>Tony raised an eyebrow, trying (unsuccessfully) to affect a blase attitude. "Do we?"</p><p>"Guess so," Sam said with a grin and a shrug. "Or are you really going to argue with him?" He jerked his head towards Jim. "I know I'm not gonna."</p><p>"Well when you put it like that." Tony winked at Jim but hesitated before he could sit down again.</p><p>"Aw c'mon Tony," Sam said, "you know you want to sit on his dick, just go for it."</p><p>Tony rolled his eyes but moved in front of Rhodey. He started to lift a leg to the couch so he could sit on his lap, but Rhodey said, "Wait." He froze. "Turn around. So Sam c'n be in front of you and see you still."</p><p>"Alright," Tony said with a verbal shrug. It was awkward getting positioned, but Rhodey helped him get in place. Next thing he knew the line of Rhodey's cock was rubbing against his ass, and he wished that he'd dragged him to bed when he had the chance because it was <em> torture </em> having this tease and not even getting to see it. If he were a younger man, he'd be worried about creaming in his pants, but as it stood, he knew he'd have to get a mouth or hand on him first-- not that it would take long.</p><p>Sam got off the couch and moved in front of Tony, taking his face in his hands and not wasting any time in diving down to get a kiss. Rhodey couldn't help rocking his hips, wishing he was inside Tony but knowing all the same that Tony needed a little bit more time before they got to anything like that. Tony was moving against him while he kissed Sam, markedly more quiet than he'd been with Sam under him.</p><p>Rhodey frowned, wondering for the first time if maybe he'd pushed Tony into agreeing. But then he saw the tense set of Tony's shoulders as his arms lay by his sides and realized that he was holding himself back. What for, Rhodey had no idea, but he had an idea of how to change that. He trailed one hand up Tony's back and into his hair, feeling him relax minutely. With his other hand, he massaged the front of Tony's jeans, not stopping until Tony's hips jerked and he whimpered. He undid Tony's button and pulled down the zipper, sliding a hand inside to stroke him over his boxers- wait. That didn't feel right. His hand glided across the fabric, and it didn't feel like it could be even the most expensive boxers on the market. His hand moved a little lower, and the side of his hand brushed against the bare skin of Tony's thigh. Rhodey swallowed thickly. "Tony what the fuck are you wearing?" he asked, voice a bare whisper. He moved his hand up to play with the waistband-- a waistband that was far too thin and flimsy for men's underwear.</p><p>There was a wet noise as Tony pulled back, and he could see the back of Tony's neck pink in a blush.</p><p>Sam straightened, and Rhodey could see his eyes widen at whatever it was he saw. "Jesus Tony were you wearing these all day?"</p><p>Tony didn't answer, and Rhodey asked, "What is it? What's he wearing?"</p><p>"Bright red, silky panties. So uh-" Sam dropped to his knees, and Rhodey could feel his hand on Tony's groin next to his own, "do you wear these often?"</p><p>"Wouldn't you like to know," he panted, leaning back against Rhodey's chest and dropping his head to rest on his shoulder. The new position had the lovely side effect of giving Rhodey the view he wanted.</p><p>"God Tony," he breathed.</p><p>He'd seen Tony's dick before-- he'd even seen it hard-- but this was something else entirely. His cock made an obscene bulge in the red silk, and his precome made a spot of wetness where the panties were practically molded to the head of his cock. He tucked a finger in the waistband and shared a look with Sam, who also had a finger lingering at the seam of fabric and skin. As one, they pulled the waistband down, exposing him down to the base.</p><p>Tony was rarely one for modesty, but he turned and hid his face in Rhodey's neck. Of course then he said, "Like what you see?" with his lips brushing against Rhodey's jaw, so maybe it was less modesty and more teasing.</p><p>"Yeah," he breathed involuntarily.</p><p>Tony jerked and moaned loudly when Sam licked a stripe from root to tip then tongued at the slit. "Oh my god," he whispered, stomach muscles tightening under his shirt.</p><p>"Yeah. He's real good at that isn't he?"</p><p>Tony bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping and was mostly successful. Sam and Rhodey both heard it anyways.</p><p>"Relax Tones," he said, bringing up a hand to thread his fingers through his hair. "Just enjoy it."</p><p>"Hard to relax when you're the only person with your dick hanging out," he said, and despite his words he did relax a little. Not enough to really be considered at ease, but considering that Sam was purposefully teasing him instead of just sucking him down, Rhodey figured that was fair.</p><p>Tony didn't say anything for the next few minutes as Sam peppered him with little kitten licks along his shaft and mouthed at his length. One of his hands was laced with Sam's and resting on his thigh, and the other was holding onto Rhodey for dear life, squeezing harder when Sam did something particularly evil.</p><p>Sam teased him with long licks and slow sucks, ratcheting him higher and higher until Rhodey was squeezing the base of his cock to stop him from coming and chuckling lowly at Tony's shout of frustration.</p><p>"I- hate- you," Tony grit out, hands clenching reflexively as he came down from the edge. If he didn't know for sure that Jim knew this was okay, he'd be kinda pissed right now, but as it stood he was loving it in a I-want-to-die sort of way.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, half looking for an answer and half wanting to prompt Rhodey into taking the next step.</p><p>"Pure evil," Tony assured him, looking at Sam like he was ready to kill them both and then bathe in their blood, but he hooked one leg over Sam's shoulder to keep him from moving, so it couldn't have been too bad.</p><p>"You're the one wearing lingerie to a fucking threesome," Rhodey said, moving his hand off Tony's dick to trail his fingers over the slippery fabric. "What's it feel like to rub one off in these, huh Tones?"</p><p>"I wouldn't know," he grumbled.</p><p>"Do you want to?" Rhodey asked leadingly, starting to pull the front of them up as if to resituate them on Tony.</p><p>Tony's hand zipped to his wrist where he stopped him from moving any further. "I will kill you if you don't fuck me raw Rhodes. And I'm not young anymore, I've only got one in me."</p><p>Rhodey's eyebrows raised-- either in surprise or delight, Sam wasn't sure-- and he looked to Sam for his opinion. He shrugged. "I'm good with taking this to the bedroom."</p><p>Rhodey nodded then put his hands on Tony's thigh and stomach teasingly, rubbing circles near his groin. "What do you say Tones? You ready?"</p><p>"More than." He would have scrambled to his feet, but he was very aware that he was sitting on top of Rhodey's (clothed) cock, and scrambling of any kind would result in a bruised prick and that wasn't fun for anyone. So, because two could play at the evil/teasing game, he gave his hips a generous roll before climbing to his feet, and sent a saccharine smile back at him. "Coming, dear?"</p><p>Jim's eyes were molten as he stared back at him, a mix of arousal so hard it nearly hurt and happiness that Tony wasn't treating him differently than normal. This was exactly what he wanted: Tony as he was, just also in his bed.</p><p>Impatient of waiting for him to come to his senses, Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed Rhodey's hand, pulling him to his feet. He meant to give him a quick reassuring kiss, but when their lips touched it was like a fire in his abdomen, warming him from the inside out. God he'd been so caught up in having Tony with them that he'd forgotten how much he loved James likes this, all consuming and passionate with an edge of command that never left no matter how much he tried to let himself be taken care of. He curled a hand around Rhodey's neck for leverage even though he didn't have to raise to his tiptoes to reach.</p><p>When they broke apart a minute later, Sam saw that Tony was watching them, eyes wide and very, <em> very </em> interested. He swallowed reflexively when he saw Sam looking at him, but he tilted his head as if to challenge Sam to tell him it was wrong to watch. Of course, Sam did nothing of the kind. "C'mon." He grabbed Rhodey's hand and started pulling him towards their room, and Tony joined them, boldly reaching out for Sam's other hand as they walked. </p><p>It all happened quickly once they made it to the room. Tony was stripped out of his remaining clothes and flung on the bed, and he got himself situated as Sam and Rhodey traded kisses as they tried to get undressed. Eventually they had to stop being attached at the mouth to get the job done, and Sam grabbed the lube and a handful of condoms from the nightstand, banging both of them on top of the surface so he could swoop down and give Tony a kiss. </p><p>He was worried for a bare instant that maybe Tony was here for Rhodey and Sam was the person he was going to suffer through for the experience, but that worry was dashed when Tony moaned and leaned up for more. "Can I open you up? Since James is fucking you." </p><p>Tony nodded immediately, already flushed down his chest and looking half-gone. "Yeah. Sam, please." </p><p>Sam shuddered and grabbed the lube before going around the bed to kneel between Tony's spread legs. Rhodey traded spots with him, kissing Tony so that he was nice and relaxed when Sam put a lubed finger at his entrance. He didn't tense up at the touch, but Sam still circled his rim a few times to make sure before he pressed inside. Tony moaned, and Sam had to take a deep breath to ground himself. Sure he wasn't the one here that had been pining after Tony for twenty five years, but he didn't need to be to know what an amazing person Tony was. </p><p>For all Tony had been tense when they started this, he was so relaxed now that he was already rocking back onto Sam's finger wanting more. "God Tony," he breathed, sliding in another finger slowly. </p><p>Tony was constantly moving now, so into it that he was basically fucking himself on Sam's fingers. His lips were moving, but it took another minute of Sam stretching him to realize that he was begging. Begging for James to fuck him, for Sam to touch him more, to stop teasing him. </p><p>"<em>God</em>, Tony," Sam said again, and it felt heavier this time. He leaned his head against Tony's thigh, turning his head to mouth at his skin. </p><p>James was sucking on Tony's neck, and it was obvious that he had been for a while. Tony had wet hickey's gleaming all across his skin. One on his collarbone, several across his shoulders and up his neck, as though Jim couldn't stop himself from trying to devour him. </p><p>"For fuck's sake, James, you gotta put him out of his misery," Sam said, tossing a condom at him. He moved aside to let James crawl his way into the correct position. </p><p>Jim's movements were efficient because he might be out of his head with desire, but he'd had sex a hundred times, and he wasn't about to start fucking it up just because he was getting what he'd always wanted. </p><p>They hadn't talked about exactly what was going to happen here other than James was going to fuck Tony, so Sam was planning on sitting by the side and jerking off as he watched them. He was definitely <em> not </em> complaining about that though, because this was possibly the hottest thing he'd ever been a part of, and both of them were goddamn gorgeous to look at. </p><p>Jim started pushing in slowly, and Tony's hand scrabbled for Sam, yanking on his arm until he followed the direction and joined him further up on the bed. Tony kissed him, all tongue and messy desire. </p><p>"Fuck," Jim breathed. He was balls deep and out of his mind with lust. "You look so good together." </p><p>"I look even better when I'm getting fucked," Tony said, making Jim's hips twitch. </p><p>"Yeah. Shit, yeah." He rolled his hips, knowing that Tony needed a little more time to adjust even though he was pretending like he didn't. "Don't think I don't plan on seeing it first hand, asshole." </p><p>"Is now really the best time for name calling?" Tony joked, but it didn't have the same effect as their usual banter when he was impaled on Jim's cock and clinging to Sam like he was the only thing keeping him grounded. </p><p>"Can you think of a better time for it?" Sam said, then leaned down and covered Tony's mouth with his own before Tony could have a response. </p><p>Jim kept rolling his hips until Tony was accustomed enough to him that he could slowly draw out and press back in. "Fuck," he breathed. It was a painfully slow pace he kept, pulling out and leaning back in until Tony was begging for him to fuck him properly. </p><p>"Sam," Tony gasped, "I've noticed something." </p><p>"Yeah and what's that?" </p><p>"You have a cock that's not in me and I'm pretty sure honey bear's always wanted to shut me up by seeing me choke on someone's cock." </p><p>Jim groaned, thrusting in sharply. </p><p>"New super power you need to tell us about? Mind reading?" Sam asked. </p><p>"For fuck's sake, what does a guy have to do around here to get his face fucked? You ask for one little thing and your partners insist on making you miserable." </p><p>Sam snorted and grabbed a condom, rolling it on. </p><p>"Feel free to pull my hair," Tony said, and that was the last thing he said for a while, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue in invitation. </p><p>Jim waited until Sam and Tony got themselves into a comfortable position up there, then gripped Tony's hips and started fucking him. He pulled Tony back into him every time he thrust forward, filling the room with the sound of their skin slapping together along with Sam's moan and the praises that were spilling out of Jim's mouth almost without him noticing. </p><p>James came, buried deep inside Tony and feeling like he couldn't breathe. It had been a damn long time since he'd come hard enough that his vision whited out, but fucking hell, he wasn't surprised at all that sex with Tony and Sam at the same time was what did it. </p><p>They all collapsed next to each other on the bed, chests heaving. "Jesus," Sam said, running a hand down his face. "That was..." </p><p>"The best thing ever?" Tony offered, voice rough. "You're welcome." </p><p>Jim snorted but didn't argue it because he was right. "I can't feel my arms." </p><p>"Does that mean you're not grabbing me a washcloth? It's basic etiquette when you top, Rhodey, c'mon. Is he this mean to you?" Tony asked, lolling his head over to look at Sam. </p><p>Sam chuckled, pushing himself up. "I'll get it." </p><p>Jim figured that he should get the condom off before it made a mess everywhere, which included the painstaking process of getting his arms to move again-- absolute bullshit; he wanted to pass out for the next twelve hours. Once he started moving though, it was easier to keep moving. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that Tones?" </p><p>"Uh excuse you, I think the last hour has proved that <em> you </em> are a pain in <em> my </em> ass. I think Sam could do better." </p><p>"Are you trying to steal Sam from me? Not cool, man." </p><p>Tony snorted, but it was more harsh than humorous. "Yeah, I don't think he'd go for that." </p><p>"Enough talk of stealing me from each other or whatever the fuck it is you two are doing," Sam said. "And budge over, I'm tired." </p><p>Jim yawned and threw an arm over Tony's waist, and Sam tangled his legs with Tony's. </p><p>Tony had been feeling pretty good. Hell, he'd been feeling fucking <em> great </em> when they were actually having sex, but now that the glow was starting to fade, he felt kinda weird. If they hadn't twisted him in a human pretzel, he'd be making some excuse and heading for his own room. Or maybe the workshop, but he didn't know how well that would turn out because he was pretty well used, not to mention tired. Tony-- in a move that impressed him with his own maturity-- thought about it, then decided to stay. He could work himself up to freaking out, or he could just relax and enjoy that he was falling asleep sandwiched between two gorgeous men. </p><hr/><p>When he woke up, Sam and James were having a whispered conversation on either side of him. Tony blearily peered through one eye. "What're you talkin' 'bout?" he asked, then yawned, legs stretching out. His ass twinged, and he ignored it. </p><p>Neither of them answered, so he had to open both eyes. </p><p>"Guys?" </p><p>"Don't worry about it," Jim said with a smile that wasn't half as comforting as it was meant to be. </p><p>"Right," Tony said flatly. "You realize that you don't have to have The Talk with me, right? I know this was a one-time thing, and we're friends, so it's not like you have to kick me out of bed." </p><p>"We were having the opposite conversation," Sam hurried to say. </p><p>"Opposite?" Tony repeated, frowning. He'd just woken up, and he hadn't had coffee; his brain wasn't exactly firing on all cylinders yet. </p><p>"Sam," Jim said warningly. </p><p>"He knows that something's up. Either he says yes and we get to have a good fucking time, or he says no and we go back to our lives. It's not the train wreck you're imagining it to be." </p><p>"But-" </p><p>"Someone needs to clue me in before I storm off." Not that he was in the storming off mood, but he'd be able to manage it if he needed to. </p><p>Jim took a deep breath. "Right. Um. We were- uh, thinking. That. Uh, y'know, we're pretty close." </p><p>"And last night was so great," Sam added. </p><p>"Yeah. That um, maybe you'd like to... date us. Instead of just- y'know, one night." </p><p>Tony felt like his heart stopped then started again, double time. "Gimme- shit, just gimme a second," Tony mumbled, covering his face with his hands so he had the illusion of privacy. Dating Rhodey was a teenage dream come true-- literally-- and Sam was fucking awesome in a pretends-to-be-level-headed-then-goes-apeshit sort of way, and Tony had rather firmly told himself a hundred times that he loved them as friends. He'd been happy with that. "If I'm not as great as you think, you don't get to be mad at me," he said, the words muffled from where his palms were covering his face. </p><p>Jim snorted. "Right, cause that's going to happen. I've known you for twenty years, but the week after we have sex is where it all unravels." </p><p>"Yeah, well don't expect constant sex. I'm not as young as I used to be." </p><p>"I'll survive," Sam said wryly. </p><p>"Fuck... off," Tony mumbled, moving his hands up through his hair and letting them rest on the pillow behind him. "I'm nervous." </p><p>"Aw, we made Tony nervous," Jim cooed obnoxiously, because he was a bastard. But he kissed Tony afterwards, so Tony was going to be gracious and forgive him. </p><p>Sam chuckled, then dropped back onto the bed. "I'm going back to sleep; I'm exhausted." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>